The Wedding of River Song
|ant = Closing Time |sig = Death is the Only Answer |hecho ant = Let's Kill Hitler |hecho sig = The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe }}The Wedding of River Song (La boda de River Song) es el decimotercer y último episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Explica al público cómo pudo el Doctor sobrevivir a su supuesta muerte. SINOPSIS El Doctor hace su último viaje a las orillas del lago Silencio, Utah, sabiendo que sólo una cosa puede matener al universo seguro: su muerte. ¿Pero ha pensado en el amor de una mujer buena? argumento La Guerra de las Rosas entra en su segundo año cuando unos excursionistas londienses son advertidos de no alimenter a los pterodáctilos y Charles Dickens es entrevistado acerca de su nuevo especial de Navidad sobre fantasmas. El Emperador del Sacro Imperio Winston Churchill vuelve al Palacio de Buckingham en su mamut después de una conferencia en la Galia con Cleopatra y se pregunta por qué siempre son las 5:02 PM de 22 de Abril de 2011. Su médico Homo-reptilia, Malokeh, le dice que siempre ha sido así, pero Churchill aún duda. Ordena que le traigan a su adivino desde la Torre de Londres. Es el Undécimo Doctor el que le dice por qué: una mujer. thumb|left|El Doctor lee una revista de punto mientras espera a Vandaleur.En un flashback, el Doctor quiere saber por qué tiene que morir. Consiguiendo datos sobre el Silencio de un Dalek muerto, se encentra con el Padre Gideon Vandaleur, en realidad el Teselecta, que lo envía hasta Gantok, un agente del Silencio. Juegan al ajedrez vivo. Para evitar el jaque mate o la muerte, Gantok lo lleva hasta la cabeza de Dorium Maldovar en el Séptimo Crucero. Dorium insiste en que si el Doctor vive, en los campos de Trenzalore, con la caída del Undécimo, cuando ninguna criatura viva pueda mentir o no responder, se planteará una pregunta, oculta a plena vista. Le pregunta si quiere saberla, y el Doctor asiente nervioso. Cogiendo la cabeza de Dorium, el Doctor quiere continuar su gira de despedida. Sin embargo, cuando se entera de que su viejo amigo, el general Brigadier está muerto, su valentía se desmorona. Su momento ha llegado. Le da al Teselecta unas invitaciones para entregar. Se dirige al lago Silencio con Amy Pond, Rory Williams y River Song, donde bebe una botella de vino que Napoleón le tiró. Un astronauta imposible surge entre las aguas del thumb|left|River no mata al Doctor y la realidad se desvanece, otra vez.lago y espera a su encuentro. Se trata de River Song, atrapada en el traje de Kovarian y el Silencio. No tiene control sobre este y se prepara para matarlo. Le perdona sin condiciones, cerrando los ojos mientras un brazo se eleva para disparar tres golpes mortales. Surgen cinco explosiones que le hacen estremecerse. El Doctor abre los ojos y exige saber como lo ha hecho. River sonríe. Ha vaciado su sistema de armamento sin causarle daño, destruyendo el mundo. El Doctor y Churchill hablan de estos acontecimientos. Ven que están sujetando armas. Las marcas de lápiz aparecen en los brazos del Doctor. Miran hacia arriba. El techo está lleno de decenas de Silents. Antes de que puedan atacar, unas granadas de humo se activan y un grupo de soldados dirigidos por Amy Pond con un parche invaden la sala. Esta le dispara al Doctor. Se despierta en el vagón del despacho de Amy en un tren con destino al Área 52, dentro de la Gran Pirámide de Giza. Amy creció con una grieta en su pared. Puede recordar ambas líneas temporales y hacer dibujos de la otra realidad, pero no puede recordar que Rory es el Capitán Williams, un soldado en su tropa. En el Área 52, el Doctor y Amy pasan por delante a más de un centenar de Silents capturados en la Cámara del Rey, donde River Song les espera. Madame Kovarian está presa y atada a una silla. Han usado su parche para crear visores con el fin de poder recordar a los Silents cuando no miran.thumb|Los Silents rompen los cristales y huyen. El Doctor le coge la mano a River, pero sabe que son los dos polos opuestos de la explosión que espera a destruir esta línea temporal. Le esposan y River trata de convencerlo para que viva. Los Silents escapan, es una trampa en la que los amigos del Doctor han caído. Cuando los soldados se retiran a la Cámara del Rey, sus parches les electrifican y los matan. Kovarian se burla, hasta que su visor también empieza a hechar chispas. Rory se queda para contenerlos, mientras River, Amy y el Doctor van a la cúspide de la pirámide para ver lo que River ha construido. La puerta se abre, Rory se cae de rodillas cuando los Silents entran y empiezan a electrocutarle, pero Amy consigue recordar por fin quién es, volviendo para matarlos con una ametralladora. Esta asesina fríamente a una Kovarian asustada. En lo alto de la pirámide, River ha construido un faro, ha enviado una llamada al universo a través de todas las épocas: El Doctor se muere. Por favor, por favor, ayuda. Cada respuesta que llega es un "Sí, por supuesto.". El Doctor le dice a Amy que le quite las esposas. Usa su pajarita para casarse con River en un matrimonio de pega. Le susurra algo al oído y le dice que no diga a nadie lo que está a punto de decirle: su nombre. Esta le mira pasmada, el Doctor le pide ayuda. Se besan y el tiempo comienza a moverse de nuevo. River le dispara al Doctor tres veces, para impedir su regeneración. Muere. La línea temporal se desvanece distorsionada. thumb|left|Amy espera a que venga River.Tiempo después, River, recién llegada de la caída del Byzantium, visita la casa de su madre para compartir una botella de vino. Amy se pregunta si ha matado a Kovarian. Tiene que hablar con su Doctor, pero él está muerto. River no está tan de acuerdo. Amy le recuerda que su hija sigue teniendo aventuras con él siglos antes de su muerte, pero River le dice un secreto que probablemente no debería de haber hecho. Cuando Rory se reune con estas, bailan de alegría hasta que Amy se da cuenta de que es la suegra del Doctor. Un monje porta la cabeza de Dorium de nuevo al Séptimo Crucero. Dorium reconoce al Doctor y le pregunta [[Archivo:Doctor who dorium maldovar.jpg|thumb|''¿Doctor Who?]]como escapó. El Doctor le explica que en realidad River disparo al Teselecta, con él dentro y seguro, brincando felizmente por ella. Ahora, el universo entero piensa que está muerto y es el momento de dar un paso atrás a las sombras. Se va. Dorium le cuestiona la pregunta de la que ha estado huyendo durante toda su vida: ''¿Doctor Who? Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber *Winston Churchill - Ian McNeice *Malokeh - Richard Hope *Charles Dickens - Simon Callow *Dr. Kent - Emma Campbell-Jones *Gantok - Mark Gatiss (acreditado cono 'Rondo Haxton') *Ella misma - Sian Williams *Él mismo - Bill Turnbull *News Anchor - Meredith Vieira *Dorium Maldovar - Simon Fisher Becker *El Silencio- Marnix van Den Broeke *Carter - Richard Dillane *Enfermera - Katherine Burford *Hombre del bar - Sean Buckley *Canton Delaware - William Morgan Sheppard (tomas de El astronauta imposible) *Voz de Dalek - Nicolas Briggs Equipo Referencias *Se mencionan a Rose Tyler y a Jack Harkness. *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart falleció varios meses antes de que el Doctor llamará a la institución donde se alojaba, al parecer, hablaba del Doctor todo el tiempo e insistía en tener preparado un vaso de bebida en el caso de que este se presentara. *Charles Dickens aparece en la línea temporal alternativa, siendo entravistado por televisión. *Amy tiene un despacho en un tren. El Doctor nunca ha tenido un despaco y lo envidia. *Se construye una baliza temporal de auxilio. *El Doctor lleva el Stetson que le dio Craig Owens desde que empezó su investigación hasta que se oculta a bordo del Teselecta. El sombrero que recibió un tiro era una copia hecha por el Teselecta. Notas *Tras su muerte en febrero, este episodio rinde homenaje a Nicolas Courtney, con que el Doctor descubre que su personaje, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, murió pacíficamente mientras dormía, cumpliendo la profecía hecha por el Séptimo Doctor en episodio de 1989, Battlefield. *Se publicó online una precuela de este episodio. *Este es el primer final de la serie revivida que no es un episodio de varias partes. De hecho, es el primer final de temporada en ser de un sólo episodio (con excepción del dudoso TV: Los cinco Doctores). Rumores *El Doctor se casa. Verdad. *Parte de este episodio de desarrolla en Egipto. Verdad. Errores de producción *El reflejo del Doctor en el casco de River no se invierte, como debería ser. *Cuando Gantok cae en el foso de las calaveras, su gorro se cae, sin embargo, aparece de nuevo en su sitio antes de que hubiera sido devorado completamente. *Cuando River está a punto de disparar al Doctor, empieza a levantar la mano. En el siguiente plano general, la ha subido por completo y está lista para disparar. Sin embargo, al plano siguiente, todavía está levantando la mano. *El tiempo se conogeló a las 5:02:57, y avanzó hasta cerca de 5:03:06 cuando el Doctor y River se tocaron la primera vez, pero cuando el Doctor y River se besan más tarde, el reloj mostrado en la pantalla renauda a las 5:02:00. *Cuando Amy y su equipo llegan para salvar al Doctor en la sala del Senado, el Doctor lanza a Wiston Churchill al suelo y da unos pasos hacia adelante. Un segundo más tarde se le ve en el suelo justo al lado de Winston. *Cuando el Doctor retrocede al picnic en la orilla del lago, llena el vaso de River de vino hasta un cuarto de su capacidad, pero cuando todos dicen "¡Salud!", la cámara cambia de ángulos y el vaso se ve lleno; cuando la cámara vuelve a la posición inicial, este vuelve a estar lleno un cuarto. *En El astronauta imposible, el Doctor le habla al astronauta durante unos segundos, un tiempo mucho más corto que en este episodio. *Cuando el Doctor habla a Rory de Amy frente a uno de los tanques de Silent, el reflejo del Doctor muestra sus ojos completamente destapados a pesar de que está usando un parche. Continuidad *En TV: El astronauta imposible ''las diferentes versiones del Doctor dan sus edades, 909 y 1103. El Doctor aparentemente ha vivido durante casi 200 años entre estos dos episodios. Gareth Roberts indicó en una entrevista que en efecto son doscientos años después de ''Complejo de Dios para el Doctor y que pasó todos esos años intentando llamar la atención de Amy y Rory a través de los libros de historia. *Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart ha muerto. Esto concuerda con la afirmación del Séptimo Doctor en TV: Battlefield, que el Brigadier moriría en la cama. Como no se indica cuando este ha muerto, no se contradice con la continuidad posterior a 2010 establecida por el personaje de Virgin New Adventures y la muerte del Brigadier en la década de 2050 marcada por PROSA: The king of terror. *Aparece Charles Dickens (TV: Los muertos inquietos). *Vuelve Winston Churchill, esta vez como emperador del Sagro Imperio Romano (TV: La victoria de los Daleks, La Pandórica se abre). *El científico homo-reptilia Malokeh vuelve (TV: La Tierra hambrienta / Sangre fría). *Dorium Maldovar regresa como una cabeza, luego de haber sido decapitado por los monjes sin cabeza(TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). *El Doctor menciona a sus antiguos compañeros Rose Tyler y Jack Harkness. *El Krafayis, los Ángeles Llorosos, los Saturnyns, los Homo-reptilia, los Daleks, el Minotauro, los Cybermen y los Smilers, así como autoretratos de sí misma de TV: La maldición del punto negro ''y de la Pandórica en ''El Big Bang, aparecen como dibujos de Amy en el episodio. *Amy está parcialmente protegida contra algunos tipos de cambios temporales debido a su larga exposición a las grietas (TV: En el último momento, El Big Bang). *Vuelve el Teselecta, junto a su capitán (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *El Doctor luce de nuevo una barba (TV: El día de la Luna). *River menciona al Byzantium. Todavía lleva su uniforme militar y menciona que ha visto a Amy cuando esta no tenía ni idea de quién era ella (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles / Carne y piedra). *Cuando River le dice al Doctor que el tiempo se puede reescribir, este le responde con un "No te atrevas.". Esto hace eco a los que River le dice al Doctor en una situación similar (TV: El bosque de los muertos) y a lo que le dice el Primer Doctor a Barbara Wright tratando de impedir que esta interfiera en la historia de los Aztecas (TV: The Aztecs). *Un Silent llama a Rory "el hombre que muere una y otra vez", refiriéndose a sus muertes en TV: La elección de Amy, Sangre fría, La maldición del punto negro y La mujer del Doctor. *Cuando el Doctor se encuentra con River en el Área 52, le saluda diciendo: "Hola cielo, ya estoy en casa.", a lo que le responde River: "¿y qué clase de horas son estas?". Tuvieron el mismo intercambio en TV: El Big Bang. *El Doctor le pregunta a River, "¿Por qué siempre tienes esposas?" (TV: El bosque de los muertos, Carne y piedra). *Dorium le dice al Doctor cuál es la pregunta que nunca se debe responder (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *La pregunta ¿Doctor Who? siendo un oscuro secreto se mencionó anteriormente en TV: La chica en la chimenea. *El Doctor menciona que Isabel I le esperaba en un claro para fugarse con ella (TV:'' El código Shakespeare, ''El fin del tiempo, La bestia de abajo). *El hombre del bar de Calisto B es un humanoide de color rojo. Otros como él ya han aparecido en TV: New Earth, Atasco, El fin del tiempo, La Pandórica se abre y CÓMIC: Agent Provocateur. *Si bien en cautiverios, Madame Kovarian expresa molestia cuando River y el Doctor coquetean, como Amy hizo anteriormente (TV: El día de la Luna). *River menciona tener que fingir no reconocer el traje espacial de 1969 (TV: El astronauta imposible). *Un Dalek Progenitor muy dañado aparece. *El Doctor se hace marcas en el brazo cuando ve al Silencio (TV: El día de la Luna). *River dice que es la hija de la TARDIS (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *El Doctor lee una revista de punto (TV: El astronauta imposible). *River le dispara al Doctor poco después de casarse con él. Su padre, Rory, disparó a Amy mientras se declaraba (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *El Doctor le da información importante a River susurrándole al oído (TV: El bosque de los muertos, Matemos a Hitler). Líneas temporales Para el Doctor *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Hora de cerrar. *Esta historia tiene lugar durante TV: El astronauta imposible. *Esta historia ocurre antes de WC: Precuela (El Doctor, la viuda y el armario). Para River *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Hora de cerrar. *Esta historia tiene lugar durante TV: El astronauta imposible. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra. Para River en la escena final *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Carne y piedra. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: Last night (Segunda River del futuro). Para Amy y Rory *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Complejo de Dios. *Esta historia tiene lugar durante TV: El astronauta imposible. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario. de:The Wedding of River Song en:The Wedding of River Song (TV story) ru:Свадьба Ривер Сонг Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Utah Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Egipto Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Silurianos y Demonios de Mar Categoría:Episodios con Silents Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LII